Copper bonding is a copper-based broadband system that allows broadband data services to be provided to customers without requiring replacement of an existing copper wire plant between a central office and customer premises. Bonding is performed by combining multiples of existing copper wire pairs together to form one or more higher bandwidth bonded connections capable of supporting greater data rates than that of a single copper pair. Copper bonding solutions require a transport unit to be co-located at a customer premises to support the bonded connection. A problem with existing installations of equipment co-located at a customer premises is that of providing out-of-band operations support systems (OSS) support while still maintaining a trusted environment. Further, it is difficult to prevent access to the management plane of the co-located equipment from unauthorized users while still enabling access to the equipment by a craftsman. For example, a craftsman may need to check the equipment to insure correct operation. It is difficult to provide this access while still maintaining a secure environment.